Sun Avatar
'''Sun Avatar '''is the third Path 1 upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 6. Sun Avatar is extremely similar to the Sun God upgrade from Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. It replaces the Super Monkey's Plasma Blasts with three angled solar rays and increasing pierce by +3 (6 in total) that can deal large amounts of overall damage to both normal bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons. Like Sun God, it is extremely potent at popping Bloons. It costs $18,700 on Easy, $22,000 on Medium, $23,825 on Hard, and $26,400 on Impoppable. Tips *On most occasions, a 3-0-1 Sun Avatar is better than a 3-2-0 Sun Avatar. Due to the rapid attack speed, high pierce, and many projectiles that Sun Avatar produces, this becomes extremely helpful when paired with the stalling powers of Knockback. This highly outweighs against Super Range and Epic Range upgrades, which solely increase the range of the Super Monkey slightly. In addition, having a 3-0-1 Sun Avatar allows upgrading to in-built camo detection via the Ultravision upgrade. **Since Version 10.0, the Plasma Blast decreased pierce nerf indirectly nerfs Sun Avatar a lot by reducing one pierce on each solar rays. With Epic Range getting the pierce increase buff and projectile speed increase, this means that provided alternative stalling towers are utilized, 3-2-0 spam might be better than 3-0-1. *Compared to the Sun God, the Sun Avatar's solar rays can only pierce 6 bloons at a time as opposed to 15. **However, the Sun Avatar does about twice as much overall DPS than the Sun God (~90 dps compared to ~45 dps). This is why the Sun Avatar can solo a ZOMG on most tracks, while the Sun God usually can't. *Sun Avatars extremely benefit by Monkey Commerce discounts. Provided that the Super Monkey was under a Monkey Commerce before getting a Sun Avatar, it's possible to save more money than was lost from placing Monkey Commerce nearby. **3-0-2 Sun Avatars especially benefit from these types of discounts. *The Sun Avatar cannot pop Purple Bloons without the support of Monkey Village with Monkey Intelligence Bureau upgrade unless the "Strike Down The False" Knowledge ability is unlocked which allows it to pop Purple Bloons. *For some reason, Sun Avatar's line of sight is not blocked by buildings in High Finance, even though Plasma Vision is blocked by them and Sun Avatar itself is blocked by the hedges in Hedge. **Patched in 14.0 Version History ;10.0 Sun Avatar price increased ($21,000 -> $22,000; While Laser Blast and Plasma Blast got a price buff, price nerf increase the net cost of Sun Avatar by $300 on Medium) Sun Avatar pierce is (indirectly) reduced (7 --> 6). This is due to the Plasma Blasts pierce bonus nerf. Gallery B2CFBF08-280D-4786-8959-57F16EDB01C2.png|Sun Avatar with no additional upgrades SunAvatarCrosspaths.JPG|Sun Avatar with crosspath upgrades (Path 3 at right, Path 2 at left) including a tiny Sun Avatar from Sun Temple Sunavatarcomps path2.jpeg|Sun Avatar with Path 2 upgrades, comparing with non-Sun-Avatars Trivia *Highlighting the Sun Avatar will also highlight the tail, similar to other Super Monkeys with capes. *Sun Avatar is the most expensive upgrade to be affected by Monkey Commerce. **Interestingly, a 3-0-2 Super Monkey is the most expensive tower below Tier-4 in the game. *A 3-2-0 Sun Avatar can take down 1 Fortified ZOMG by itself on some maps, as tested by user RedoStone Official. **10 (Maybe 8?) 3-0-2 Sun Avatars can beat Rounds 98, 99 and 100 at the same time if all 3 rounds are sent in Sandbox Mode together. (Tested on Winter Park on Sandbox) Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades